


Date

by IllusoryCrystal



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Less than 300 words, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusoryCrystal/pseuds/IllusoryCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He treasures her laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie

Dates with Pepper were the highlight of his everyday life. They both spent rigorous daily schedules, her with the company and contending with the board members, him with his projects and the team. It was at night when they could relax and unwind. Often, despite his insistence that nothing beats the view from the Tower, they dined out, then watched movies after. Pepper was a fan of anything advertised to be funny, and he wouldn’t think twice about spending two hours of slapstick comedy if it meant hearing her giggle beside him.

_“Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?”_

_“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”_

“Tony?”

Her delicate hand, slender fingers and polished nails, gently settled on his, and he raised it to his mouth, pressing his lips to her knuckles with a smile.

“I can’t believe you’re making me watch Zoolander 2.”

The corners of her green eyes crinkled with silent laughter and her hand squeezed in his hold. An unspoken promise of togetherness in the worst of times, shared happiness in the best of times, was exchanged. He needed the assurance, to know that she would always be there to support him.

“Tony, a little bit of simplicity wouldn’t hurt.”

Tony ran his fingers through her strawberry blonde hair, rubbing his thumb against her soft skin.

“Fine, but I get to pick the movie next time.”

She was his light, the one person he would always find at the end of the tunnel. She had saved him from himself, taught him what was most important, and he could not imagine coming home to a house devoid of anything Pepper.

The lights dimmed and the movie started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted in my [tumblr.](http://illusorycrystal.tumblr.com/post/146825165015/pepperony-date)


	2. Canceled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Often, he had emergencies he can't put off for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect I'd be adding something to this, but hey, flash fiction is a nice and fun writing exercise.
> 
> Also, canceled vs cancelled? I'm surprised they're both acceptable depending on the English. Anyway, enough rambling.

It was a frequent incident that their scheduled date would not come through.

“Tony!” She lunged, hugging him tightly but carefully so as to not worsen his broken arm. “Oh, god, Tony…” Pepper whimpered, drawing back to scan him. “Tony… What happened?”

“I”m okay, Pep.” he answered, slightly grimacing behind the smile he was offering her. “I’m okay.”

“You’re not!” she exclaimed, and he had to chuckle weakly. “Look where you are! You’re in an ambulance, Tony!”

“Shh… It’s just a broken arm,” Tony shushed, cupping her cheek, before shrugging his normal shoulder. “And maybe a few cuts and bruises, maybe several fractured ribs... Better than getting shrapnel to my chest any time of the day.”

Pepper paled at his words, dropping and shaking her head. Tony let out a defeated breath. “Pep, look at me,” he cooed, lifting her head by the chin. “I’m okay, alright?’ I’m okay. Listen to me. I won’t die easy.” He smiled. “I still have to make up for our date, right?”

Pepper let out an amused sigh. Finally, a smile. “Oh, Tony…” She leaned in, placing a kiss on his forehead, then setting her head against his. “I’d rather you plan more dates in the future than make up for them.”

“Well, we both know there are some things I just can’t ignore. Like your dress. It’s a turn-on. How about nursing me in that? I’ll double your salary.”

Well, they did not have their date tonight, but at least he made her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also posted in my [tumblr.](http://illusorycrystal.tumblr.com/post/147938185775/pepperony-canceled-date)


End file.
